


Through The Flames Of Hell

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Demon Deals, Hades/Underworld, M/M, Medusa is slightly unhinged, Mind Control, Mythology - Freeform, Reunion, Sort Of, The Fates - Freeform, Trials, Vergil's A++ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: After Vergil trades V's life for Dante's, Nero is offered the chance to win his soul back.Battle through and survive the Underworld, or V is lost to him forever.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Vergil stood outside of the summoning sigil, face set like stone as he chanted the words to summon an elder demon. On either side of him lay two men; one with the stillness of near death, the other bound and gagged, struggling wildly.

Heart hardened against the desperate sounds coming from the bound man, Vergil finished the ritual; watching as the candles around the room flared brightly, before they were extinguished by a huge gust of wind. A click of unseen fingers and the candles relit themselves, revealing the huge figure standing within the confines of the sigil.

It looked almost human in shape, though the purpled skin quickly removed any further comparisons. Flaming red hair, falling like lava down to the middle of it's spiked spine, great dark horns twisting upon the demon's temples, curling backwards towards each other. Blazing golden eyes, surrounded by black sclera, observed both the surroundings, and their summoner. Cloven feet, and clawed hands rounded out the image, and Vergil was satisfied that this demon would be powerful enough to grant his wish.

“Mortal....no you are more than just mortal. What are you, and why have you summoned me here?” The demon demanded.

“My name is Vergil Sparda, and I am the son of the Demon Lord Sparda. I have summoned you tonight to save my brother from death.”

The demon turned to where Vergil gestured towards his brother, each shallow breath rasping painfully through dry, cracked lips. He then turned towards the other bound man beside them, raising a brow at Vergil.

“And him?”

“He shall be a sacrifice for you, if you so wish it.”

With a wave of his hand, the gag fell from the figure's mouth, words spewing forth.

“Nero will kill you for this Vergil! He will find me no matter where I am taken!” V spat angrily.

“Nero?” The demon questioned.

“My son. Quarter devil.” Vergil answered lazily, holding no remorse for sacrificing V, not if it could restore Dante. Vergil would give up more than just one man if it meant that Dante would live.

“Interesting, I love an unwilling sacrifice. Those self sacrificing types give me indigestion. Yes, I shall take you V, but not to kill. No I think that it will be much more enjoyable to play a game with this....Nero of yours.”

“You cannot...!” With another wave, V was once more gagged, eyes flashing with anger.

“So do we have a deal?” Vergil asked, desperate for the demon to heal Dante.

In answer, a haze of red surrounded both Dante and V. The colour started to return to Dante's face, his breathing coming easier. The wounds upon his body healed, not a single scar left in it's wake, and Vergil sobbed as hazy blue eyes cracked open.

“Dante!” Vergil cried, throwing himself at his brother, relief filling him.

Dante opened his mouth, confusing filling him, but a muffled scream interrupted him. Leaping unsteadily to his feet, Dante watched as a huge demon levitated Nero's boyfriend into an unbroken summoning sigil, turning and disappearing in a flash of heat and light.

“Wha..? What just happened? Why did that demon take V?” Dante turned to Vergil for answers, not liking the way his brother turned away from his gaze. “Vergil? What did you do?”

“You were going to die Dante! DIE!” Vergil yelled. “So I summoned the demon to heal you.....”

“And?” Dante probed, dread filling him.

“And I offered V as a sacrifice.”

Vergil had not really been prepared for the explosion of Dante's anger, but he should have been. He knew how well his brother got along with the younger man, sometimes he even jealously wondered if he too preferred V's company over his own. Dante had tried to explain that it was simply because V let him get away with a lot more than Vergil ever would, though Vergil wasn't sure that he believed that.

The hit to his solar plexus was less unexpected, but still Vergil let the blow hit, not even trying to defend himself. Dante's screaming and yelling was so loud, that it drowned out the sound of Nero's arrival. He stood in the doorway, watching as his uncle raged and hit his father, all while Vergil stood stoic and silent, never once retaliating.

“Hey...” Nero's voice broke the sudden silence that had fallen upon the older pair, drawing both sets of blue eyes swinging towards him. “Have either of you seen V? He seems to have disappeared without a word, and that's not like him.”

Vergil stared back as his son, took in the worry and concern in his voice and hidden in the depth of his eyes; and had to turn away, guilt finally catching up to him. But it was too late now. Dante was at a loss for words – terrified that Nero would blame him for the actions his father took. It was him that had almost died after all.

“Dad? Dante?” Nero was worried when neither man would answer him, and was Dante covered in blood? “Dante? What happened to you?”

“I was attacked while out on patrol, and nearly died. Vergil happened to be in the area and managed to save my ass.”

Nero smiled happily. “Well that was good luck then wasn't it?” He looked between the brothers, eyes searching their faces. “Wasn't it?”

It was then that he finally saw the summoning sigil still upon the ground, and understood. His father had made a deal with a demon to save Dante. Nero couldn't even imagine what Vergil had had to trade for an elder demon to grant his request. Had his father traded some of his own years as an offering? Was his life now tied to Dante's perhaps?

“Dad...” Nero trailed off, not sure he was ready to hear that his father had less years to live, but needing to know – to prepare for the worst. He hadn't even known Vergil that long, he didn't want to lose him again so soon. “What did you trade for Dante to be healed.”

Nero froze as Vergil spoke. Surely he had misheard, there was no way that his father had just said what he thought he had. But turning towards a heartbroken Dante, Nero knew that he hadn't been mistaken. But still he needed to hear those words again.

“I'm sorry father, would you please repeat that?” Nero asked, a thin veneer of politeness covering the storm of emotion that raged throughout his body.

“I traded V for Dante's health. I took him from you bed, bound and gagged him, and offered him as a sacrifice.”

Nero didn't even feel himself move, but somehow his fist was connecting with Vergil's face. The sickening crunch of bone shattering beneath his fist not even coming close to satisfying his rage. He pulled back, ready to obliterate his father, familial bonds be damned, before his hand was grasped within another and pulled away. Nero turned on Dante, a snarl marring his usually handsome face. Dante stared back at him, tears in his own eyes, and Nero knew now why Dante had been raging earlier.

A sob tore it's way out of Nero's throat, relief that at least Dante hadn't been a willing participant soothing something tight within his chest, and he collapsed within the older man's arms. Vergil stepped forwards, perhaps to offer an apology that he didn't mean, but Dante's steely gaze stopped him in his tracks. Turning away from the grieving pair, Vergil finally took notice of a flutter scrap of paper within the sigil.

Brushing away the edge, unwilling to be held within, Vergil stepped forwards to retrieve the paper. Upon the charred paper, the demon had written his challenge to Nero.

I have taken something of yours,  
and if you wish for it to be returned  
then you will have to come to me  
and find it.

The path will not be easy,  
but if you are as strong as they say  
well, it should be no hardship.

But remember young one,  
that nothing living can last in hell forever,  
so you need to make haste.

And never forget,  
this is simply for my entertainment.  
So don't forget to make a show of it.  
I have no use for dull toys.

The paper was abruptly snatched from Vergil's hand, the man not even realising that Nero and Dante had moved. Their eyes scanned the words upon the paper, hope starting to fill them. V was still alive, even if only for a limited amount of time. Nero knew that he could find V, nothing on heaven or hell could keep him away from the other man.

Dante offered to help Nero prepare, both men ignoring Vergil completely – it was almost as though he wasn't even there anymore. Rushing from the room, Vergil could hear Dante race to gather food and first aid supplies, Nero rushing to gather his bag, weapons and clothes. Vergil wondered if either man had even thought on the matter of just how Nero was going to enter hell, assuming correctly that neither man knew of any current portals nor witches powerful enough to create one. With a heavy sigh, Vergil resigned himself to offer his services to open the portal for Nero; knowing that if he found V, V would be able to open another to get them back home. It was the least he could do for them after all.

He walked up the stairs slowly, not too keen to become the focus of so much anger once more, to find the two hunched over a map. From what Vergil could gather, they were discussing the closest locations where portals were likely to spawn, and he coughed to attract their attention. Two pairs of fiery burning eyes focused on him, and if Vergil were a lesser man, he might have trembled. As it was, he did waver slightly.

“I can open you a portal if you wish.”

Dante and Nero shared a look, as though wondering if the offer could be trusted, and Vergil felt slightly offended. He would not deliberately send his son to his death, Nero and Dante should both know that! Though....before today, he hadn't thought that he would sacrifice Nero's boyfriend to a demon either.

Whatever silent communication passed between the other two, Nero finally nodded decisively.

“I don't want to accept your help Vergil,” Vergil winced at Nero's refusal to acknowledge their familial connection. “But it is the quickest way there. And time is running out if I want to find V alive.”

Dante nodded, agreeing with the reasoning. He watched with an eagle eye as Vergil drew his sword, slashing through the air in a complicated pattern. The edges of reality pulled back, revealing a hellish landscape full of barren earth, and bones strewn across the ground, a haze of death suffocating them. Nero gathered his things, and without a backwards look, stepped through, the portal closing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unmotivated doesn't even begin to describe what I've been... so I hope that this is ok.

Nero stepped through the Portal that his father had opened for him; the unfamiliar sound of the rip in space repairing itself, filling his ears as it closed behind him. If Nero had expected to step out into the flaming depths of hell, surrounded by rivers of fire and temperatures sure to melt the flesh from his very bones, he was disappointed.

Nero found himself standing at the entry to Hades, a dark river and thick fog separating him from the other side; looking around himself and finding nothing on the side he was standing, surely the side that he needed to be to proceed.

Groaning in frustration, Nero stepped up to the rickety old pier that protruded out over the waters, the sound of water splashing catching his attention. From the fog, a boat emerged, pushed along by a dark hooded figure – Charon. As the ferryman stopped his boat beside the pier, Nero stepped forwards nervously, hoping that the man might take him across the river – regardless of his state of living.

“Hello, mortal.” Charon greeted. “I see that you wish passage into Hades. I shall take you, but at a price.”

Although Nero could not see his face, he could hear the smile within his words; and he could imagine that the smile was not a nice one.

“What is the price?” Nero asked first, not agreeing to the deal. Dante had warned him not to accept deals unless he had all of the details, and to try bargaining if he thought he could. Nero had been flabbergasted – bartering with demons, who knew?

“Hmm, I will accept five of your human years to let you pass, another ten to bring you safely back with your companion if you should be successful.”

“No.” Nero's voice was firm. Dante's voice rang out loudly within his mind _“Don't ever trade your life or years. You assume they mean the years that you have yet to live, but they might take your childhood or any moment that you have lived instead.”_

Charon did not seem to be offended by Nero's harsh refusal, indeed he seemed entertained if the chortle he gave was any indication.

“Oho, been trained this one!” He gleefully noted. “Then I shall take those two gold pieces that you have as safe passage across, but I will desire something worth much more on the way back.”

Nero stared at him silently, waiting for Charon to make his demand. “For safe passage back for two, I will need that dagger on your hip.”

Instinctively, Nero's hand flew to the dagger – an anniversary gift from V, that he very much did not want to lose, but when compared to V's life....well there was just no comparison.

“Agreed.” Nero flicked the two golden coins, that Dante had pressed into his hand before he left, towards the cloaked man, watching as he caught them and tucked them into his cloak.

Charon laughed again, gesturing Nero into the slowly rocking boat. With caution, Nero stepped into the boat, lowering himself carefully and gripping at the sides as they pushed off towards the other side. The fog was thick, and it surrounded them, and Nero only hoped that Charon was a man of his word, and he was taking him where he needed to go.

Finally the boat arrived on the other side of the river with a bump, and Nero hurried to scramble out, before the ferryman could change his mind and take him back to the entrance. Once more Charon laughed his crackling laugh, before bidding Nero farewell.

“Farewell traveller, I wish you luck on your journey, if only because I wish you to honour our deal. I shall be waiting for you upon your return.”

The boat was pushed off once more, quickly disappearing back into the fog. Turning in determination, Nero pushed through the door before him, ready to battle demons and the fires of hell.

Instead Nero had stepped out into a waiting room; complete with hundreds of others waiting patiently, each holding a numbered ticket as a dull droning voice called for the next person. Even the music seemed designed to torture the ears, the same waiting music played on constant repeat, grating at Nero's nerves as he strode forwards to speak with the person at the desk.

As he approached, many of the others waiting in line tugged and pulled at him; sensing that Nero was different, and wanting to cling to him. They could feel the life pulsing through his veins still, wanted to suck that life out, and maybe be given another chance at life. But Nero evaded their pulls, determination steeling his resolve as he pushed the others aside.

The wrinkled old crone at the desk stared balefully up at Nero from her seated position, disapproval heavy around her. He wanted so badly to shrink back from her gaze, but his resolve to rescue V outweighed his fear.

“I need to pass.” Nero stated baldly, staring the crone down.

“As do the rest here. Now go take a number, sit down and wait like the rest. Number 503441C!” She called, trying to move Nero aside.

Nero glanced at the ticket machine. The number of the next ticket hanging there was 503446T. He was almost going to take it, thinking that it wouldn't be took long before he was called, but the tiny creature that he hadn't noticed sat beside the crone took pity upon him.

“There are only so many numbers we can provide tickets for, so we add letters. You need to get through all of the other letters and numbers to reach your own if you take that ticket.”

Nero blanched, that....that could take years, decades, maybe even centuries, and he just didn't have that much time.

He turned back to the crone, slamming the note left by the demon upon her desk, nudging number 503441C out of the way.

“Look lady, I'm on a mission to save my boyfriend, from some sadistic ass of a demon who thought it would be fun to steal him, after _my father_ thought it was a good idea to sacrifice him.” The crone stared down at the letter in front of her, a look of shock passing over her features. “Now I need to get in there, and I need to get in there _now._ Not in ten minutes, not in ten years or decades or whatever. NOW!”

Begrudgingly, the crone held up a seal within her wrinkled hand. Gesturing Nero to place his hand upon the table, she slammed it down into his flesh with more force than was probably necessary – though Nero thought he did probably deserve it, after having yelled at her like that – and pointed silently towards the gate on the left, behind them.

With a nod of thanks, Nero took back his stinging hand, along with his letter, and proceeded towards the gate. There were three other gates behind the desk, and Nero wondered briefly where they led, before he stepped up to his own. A brief flare of cool darkness slid over his body – as though scanning him – and the feeling of a tongue running over his marked hand, left Nero shivering in disgust, before the gate swung open allowing Nero entry.

The next area that Nero entered seemed a lot more like what he had expected Hades to look like. Black stone covered the floor and walls, creating a dim and depressing environment. The heat was terrible, yet still not the unbearable temperatures that he had been expecting. So caught up in looking around at his new surroundings, it took Nero a while before he noticed the very familiar figure that stood waiting patiently to be acknowledged.

“V!” Nero cried out in relief, jogging over towards his missing boyfriend.

It didn't even register that it was odd for V to be waiting for him so close to the entry of Hades, until later, but for now, Nero was overjoyed that he had found him so quickly.

“Nero.” V smiled as he turned, though something was a little off with his smile Nero thought. “I'm so glad that you came.”

“Of course I'd come here for you! You know that I would go anywhere for you.” Nero held V to his chest tightly, not wanting to let the other man go. “As for dad, well Dante and I will deal with him once we get you home again ok?”

“Really now Nero. What makes you think that I would wish to go back with you to that house? That house where _your father_ felt nothing at all for sacrificing me to a demon?”

Each of V's softly spoken words pierced Nero's heart like daggers. How could he convince V that it was safe for him to return with Nero?

“Give up Nero and stay here with me. I am happy to be away from that madhouse you call home, and you will be too.”

Nero pulled back slowly. V would have never said that; V had told him numerous times how much he loved the excitement and drama that surrounded their house. Nero knew also, that V would never ask him to leave his family – he knew just how much the two older men meant to him, even when he wanted to slap them both for being...well _them._

Looking down carefully, Nero finally managed to notice the differences between this version of V, and _his_ V. This V had pupils that resembled a burning fire, where as his V's pupils were so dark you could lose themselves in them. The clear green of his V's eyes, was tainted in this copy; red bleeding through the green.

The markings upon this impostor's body looked like badly drawn copies, the lines not as clean nor crisp as the real V's. And as much as Nero thought that V looked hot as hell in the get up that he was currently in, he didn't think his boyfriend would be down for wearing all of that leather and lace – well not out of the bedroom anyway.

With a snarl of anger, Nero pushed the copy away from himself, feeling ashamed that he had nearly been taken in by it – nearly failed at the first hurdle.

'V' smirked as the facade melted away, leaving a disgusting, misshapen form in it's place. Nero shuddered as he realised that he had been holding that within his arms just moments before, and turned to dismiss the demon.

“Begone foul beast, for my quarrel is not with you, and you are not the one that I am searching for.”

The demon cackled heartily, sneering up at Nero. “I know. The one you seek is many gates away from here, nearing the centre of Hades. There are trials and traps that lie in wait for the unwary, eager to trap you here forever.” It tilted it's head at Nero, as though curious. “Do you really think you can rescue your loved one, and escape Hades intact?”

“Yes,” Nero stated firmly. “There is no other option for me. I will not accept anything less. Either we will both leave here together, or neither of us will leave at all.”

The demon observed Nero keenly, as though searching for any weaknesses within his resolve. Finding none, it turned away from him once more, shrugging it's misshapen shoulders as it shambled away.

“Good luck then kid; you're going to need it.”

With a puff of smoke, the demon disappeared, leaving Nero standing on his own in the unfamiliar territory. He looked around, uncertain which way he was supposed to go to gain entry further into Hades, but also not wanting to wander around aimlessly and waste precious time. The next gate was not so much a gate, as it was a giant hole in the wall protected by a one eyed demon.

It eyed Nero as he approached, denying him further entry. Sick and tired of this place already, Nero offered to fight the demon for entry, and watched as it seemed to consider his offer. After many long nerve wracking moments, the demon accepted and their fight began.

A giant fist came flying towards Nero, and with a startled cry, he leapt to the side, stabbing his sword through the muscles of the demon's side. With an angered cry, Nero found himself flying backwards at the back hand that hit him, his body landing with a painful thud against the ground. He gasped him pain, body curling protectively around itself, before he quickly threw himself to the side once more. A giant fist landed where he had been lying not a moment later, the ground trembling with the force.

Nero panted as he pulled himself back onto his feet, stumbling slightly as his head spun dizzily. The demon eyed him disdainfully, pulling Nero's sword from it's side and flinging it to the side. Nero cursed as he watched the blade fly way beyond his reach, and instead drew his pistol. The bullets seemed to do hardly any damage, the demon swatting at them as though they were naught but annoying insects. All it seemed to do was anger the beast, and Nero had many near misses that would have left him a whole lot flatter.

Finally Nero realised that he wasn't going to be able to win this fight with strength alone, and he started trying to analyse his opponent. It was only now that he realised that the demon was covered in overlapping, protective, armoured scales. His sword having pierced the demon's side having been a huge fluke; landing between two scales as the demon stretched. Every other hit would simply bounce off, and Nero had no idea just how he was meant to defeat an enemy who was seemingly invulnerable.

It was only as he leapt back when the demon slammed both fists down, that Nero realised that the only unprotected part that he could see was the demon's eye. Realising this, Nero reloaded Blue Rose one last time, and aimed. He stood steady even as the demon drew back, fists clenched and ready to deliver devastating blows. He waited until he had a perfect shot lined up – he would only have one chance at this after all, the demon would surely guard his vulnerability once he was made aware of it – and fired just as the demon reached him. Blood sprayed from the wound, several drops landing upon Nero's boots, much to his displeasure.

With a great cry of pain, the demon lumbered to a halt, meaty fists clenching over it's bleeding eye. It wailed, and stomped it's feet; Nero not sticking around to see if the demon would honour their deal. As quickly as he could, Nero retrieved his sword and slipped through the now unguarded gate.

This time as he tried to pass through, Nero felt like he was being held in place, as though the gate did not find what it was looking for. It was only as the ghostly touches reached his boots, and more importantly the demon blood drying there, that he was finally released. Swallowing nervously, Nero stepped through the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping through the gate into the next area, Nero started to wonder if all of the stories of fire and brimstone were naught but fairytales. This area also, was unlike anything he had ever imagined existing within Hades – looking more like a ancient castle ruins. Before him was a great castle, built of crumbling stone, a wooden bridge laying over the rapidly running water below; the murky waters churning angrily.

Looking around, and unable to see to the side of the castle, Nero decided that he was probably supposed to make his way through the inside, and proceeded to cross the bridge carefully. It did look like the sort of place that someone might stash a hostage, after all. Torches lined the walls of the entryway, and Nero grabbed one on his way through. Not knowing where to go, but supposing that he was probably looking for a dungeon or something similar – as opposed to a bedroom – Nero searched until he found a rickety staircase leading downwards.

What he didn't notice was the way the shadows behind him shifted as they followed him. Nero paused briefly when the sound of cackling, half crazed laughter filled the area, but it was too late to turn back now. Besides, Nero wasn't going to leave here without V. Stepping carefully upon the stairs, Nero finally made his way down to a grimy stone hallway. Each wall was lined with barred doors; pale hands reaching though fruitlessly.

The whole area was dimly lit, the torches upon the walls barely throwing enough light for Nero to see to avoid stepping upon the prisoners. The cackling came again, but this time it was followed by a scream that Nero felt sure was V. Yelling out wordlessly, Nero raced down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of the door where V's scream had come from. Peering through the walls, Nero could see the hunched form of his lover, a demonic looking bird hovering over him, sending shocks of lightning towards him.

Throwing open the door, Nero withdrew Blue Rose and fired a volley of shots towards the bird, who unfortunately dodged all of the bullets. It didn't matter though, as it had done it's job, and gotten him away from V. It was only as Nero approached V's panting form, that he realised that things weren't right.

The bird, instead of looking scared or even cowed, looked gleeful and taunting; like Nero had just walked into a trap. Spinning back around to look towards V, Nero could see that far from being his pale skinned lover, the form now hunched upon the ground was a mass of writhing shadows, melting into the ground. Dread was beginning to pool within Nero's gut, and he turned towards where the door had been, only to see that it had disappeared.

Nero yelled out in frustration and fear, as a single red eye glared at him from deep within the wall. A puddle of inky black shadows started to appear beneath his feet, and Nero jumped out of the way just as a giant black spike thrust upwards, from where he had been standing. The bird was once more cackling, and the noise grated on Nero's nerves.

Instinct perhaps, or just very quick reflexes, were all that saved Nero from being impaled, another spike of inky blackness shooting up from the floor where he had been standing. Nero drew both his sword and gun, cursing loudly as a bolt of electricity hit Red Queen, his hand spasming and nearly losing it's grip upon the hilt. It was purely luck that he managed to fire off a shot towards the demonic bird; the bullet barely grazing it, but more importantly, it forced the bird to dodge and therefore cease it's attack.

The shadows upon the floor started shifting again, and Nero had a sinking suspicion that the walls were also closing in on him. Fear started to fill him then, but not for himself. Nero started to worry that if he died here, that V would be stuck as the pawn in that demon's game forever. If Nero did not rescue V now, he didn't want to think about what would happen to him.

And so with a loud yell, Nero ignored both attacking enemies, and instead thrust his sword forwards into that glaring red eye within the wall. The steel of his sword sank into the eye; steaming red blood running down the blade and burning Nero's hand. Wrenching his sword free, Nero fired three rapid shots at the weeping eye, rolling out of the way of the other attacks sent his way.

After the third shot landed, the walls melted away, leaving only the ruined remains of a cell around him. Within the area stood a stone golem – clutching at it's bleeding eye, and seemingly uninterested in engaging Nero in combat once again – an inky darkness that changed it's shape from that of a wildcat, to nothing more than a shapeless, oozing mass, and Nero couldn't forget the demon bird, with the crackling electricity zapping between it's feathers.

Nero reloaded his gun, cocking it once more, before aiming it at the bird. Instead of attacking though, the bird stared at Nero thoughtfully, head cocked to the side and golden eyes narrowed.

“Ready for round two?” Nero taunted, finger tensed upon the trigger.

“Cool your heels kid,” the bird replied slowly, thoughtfully. “You've already done a number on Nightmare, and I'm not too interested in you messing up my feathers with your flailing.”

“Flailing!” Nero growled, incensed.

The bird ignored him, and continued speaking. “Now we've been tasked with defeating you, but we've met the boy you're trying to rescue, and let's just say he left an impression on us.”

Nero wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, nor the tone that the bird spoke the words in. But well, by the sounds of it, the bird wasn't too interested in continuing their fight, and that meant Nero could find V faster.

“So what?” Nero asked impatiently. “You just let me go, just like that?”

“Of course not!” The bird exclaimed. “You still have to defeat us.”

Nero sighed, but readied himself for the fighting to start again, before the bird cackled again.

“No, no need for that boy. You've defeated Nightmare, now go over and give Shadow there a nudge.”

Sceptically, Nero hesitantly approached the wildcat, nudging it carefully and watching in both shock and amusement, as it let out a yowl of despair and toppled over. Turning to the bird, Nero tapped him upon his beak, watching as the bird took a dramatic swan dive off his perch, and gracefully gliding to the ground. As soon as his enemies were 'defeated', the castle faded from view, leaving Nero standing in an open field.

Turning back to the three before him, Nero started in shock as they started to fade away. But before he disappeared entirely, the bird left one last warning for Nero.

“This place, it messes with your head kid, so don't linger. Remember to focus on why you are here, and keep your boy at the centre of your thoughts. If you do that, you'll be fine. And don't drink any of the water here! Only one of the rivers is safe, and I doubt you will be able to tell the difference. So just don't!”

The last of his hastily yelled instructions became incomprehensible as he too faded from sight.

With a near silent sigh, Nero turned around to take in the next challenge. Before him was a huge plain, though other than the size, Nero could not make out any obvious threats. Two rivers flowed through the plain, and in the distance, Nero could just make out the outline of the next gate. Taking a last sip of his bottled water, and after tending to his burnt hand, Nero pushed forwards, determined to make it to the gate before nightfall.

But no matter how long Nero walked for, he just did not seem to be getting any closer. Night was beginning to fall, and Nero knew that he would have to stop, lest he be attacked when he could not see. As he sat upon the ground, chewing his unsatisfying meal of jerky and biscuits, Nero wondered if V was still ok. The demon said that he had to make haste, but how long did that actually mean he had? And how could Nero know if he was entertaining the demon? Everything in him screamed to keep going, to not stop for rest, but Nero knew that if he wanted to be of use, then he would have to listen to the demands of his body. And right now, his body demanded he sleep for the night.

Unsure if he would be attacked while he slept, Nero put up a few protections that Vergil had once taught him, the very thought of his father fuelling his anger and making his spells stronger. He huddled within his blanket, eyes staring blankly out into the still darkness, and he willed himself to sleep. His mind would not rest however, and it was hours later that he finally succumbed to sleep.

Nightmares filled his dreams; of V hanging limp and dead from the demon's hand when he finally found him, of the demon having turned V into a shell of his former self. Of his father using V again for yet another ritual. Or V leaving him because of Vergil's actions. Tears streaked down Nero's face as he slept, staining his cheeks.

In the morning Nero woke up groggy and disorientated. His mouth felt terribly dry, and when he grabbed his water bottles, he found that they were empty. Mind still clouded with sleep, Nero stumbled his way towards the inviting river before him, falling to his knees and taking deep draughts of the water to wet his lips. As he drank, Nero started to become confused. What was he doing here again? And just where was here? He wandered back over to the bag on the ground, that he assumed was his own, and wandered aimlessly around the huge open field he appeared to be in. Perhaps if he continued walking, he would work out where he was going.

As Nero walked, he sipped at the bottles of water that he had filled at the lake, each sip taking a little bit more of his memory. It had gotten to the point that Nero soon forgot to eat, to sleep, and eventually once his bottles had run dry, to drink. He stumbled around aimlessly, mind constantly in a haze of confusion. Finally, weakness overtook him, and he fell to his knees upon the grassy ground, his bag falling from his shoulder and it's contents spilling out.

Among his possessions, Nero found a leather bound book, a golden embossed 'V' upon the cover. Something about this book resonated within his mind, and Nero started to get flashes of black hair and green eyes, before the memories once more eluded him. He looked up around himself, startled to realise that he remembered where he was again, and knew where he was headed, but unable to recall just why he was here.

The warning from that demon bird flashed through Nero's mind then, and suddenly he realised what had happened. Nero had foolishly drank from the river Lethe – the river of forgetfulness – and he cursed himself for his stupidity. He could sit and wait around, and hope and pray that his memory returned to him on it's own, or he could hunt down the river Mnemosyne. Nero didn't quite remember why, but he had a feeling that he didn't have the time to wait endlessly, and so decided to track down the second river. He only hoped that this time he managed to locate the correct river; he didn't want to lose his way again.

It took him hours before the twinkling sunlight reflecting off of a river reached his eyes. Nero wasn't sure if this was the correct river, but he was so thirsty and tired that he almost didn't care anymore. He stumbled forwards, falling upon his knees before the water, scooping handfuls up and drinking deeply.

Memories started to flood Nero's mind then. Slowly at first, then flooding in quicker and quicker. Sounds and smells came first. The sound of V's deep voice reciting poetry to Nero on the nights when insomnia kept him awake; the sound of gapsing moans of his own name, mixed with cries of ecstasy. Next came the smell of his cologne, a spicy sweetness that made Nero's mouth water; their mixed scents mingled together as they laid upon their bed.

Nero gathered up more water, nearly pouring it down his own throat, desperate to remember this man. He saw dark hair, wavy and soft against his fingers as he combed them through, a mouth that taunted and tempted him in equal measure – just as likely to kiss him, as to cut down an adversary with clever words – pouting and lips slick with saliva. And eyes of the clearest green, eyes that seemed to know Nero inside out, could see through him to know the man that he sometimes tried to hide inside. Nero knew those eyes too, knew them like he knew himself, and he couldn't believe that he had forgotten them, when forgetting V was almost like forgetting half of himself.

Water dripped from Nero's face as he sat back on his heels, tears falling from his face to join the moisture falling upon the ground. Nero wasn't sure just how long he sat there berating himself for forgetting his mission, but eventually he filled his water bottles with the water – he never wanted to forget V ever again – and rose. In the distance Nero could see the gate to the next area, and with determined steps he walked forwards.

His body was still weak from his recent lack of care, but Nero could not afford to linger any longer. He didn't know how long he had been wandering these plains aimlessly, but he did not want to tarry, lest V pay the price for his failures. He nibbled on biscuits and sucked on the MRE's he'd packed, pulling faces at the taste. He sipped carefully at his stored water, each time another memory revealing itself to him.

It was as though the field was alive and could feel Nero's renewed determination to continue on his quest, for it was not four hours later before he stood before the gates keeping him from the area before. There was a guardian standing there, but unlike the guardian at the previous gate, this one did not attack Nero. He stared the younger man down, eyes piercing him to his very soul – judging.

“To pass, you will must surrender something to me. Something that has meaning to you. If I doubt it's worth to you, you shall be burned by the flames of hell as you try to pass through the gates.”

Nero stared with wide eyes at the guardian, not knowing what he could give up to them to be allowed to pass. He had V's book with him, but though it meant something to him, it meant so much more to V; and besides V might kill him if he traded that.

The only thing that Nero could think of were his memories of V. Of all of the times they had been together and all of the things they had done. But...Nero couldn't bare to lose them all. Not now, not when he had just gotten them back. But perhaps if he gave them up and then drank the water from the river again he would get them back?

“You will not.” The guardian spoke, startling Nero. “The memories taken will be gone for good, and nothing, not even divine intervention will return them to you.”

Nero had shrank back at the information, not willing to lose the memories forever. The only other thing that Nero had that meant a lot to him was his sword – Red Queen. His father had given her to him long ago, before he had up and left him behind. The memories that this sword held for Nero were filled with sadness, as slowly but surely his feelings towards his absent father had soured. But still....this sword was proof that he had loved him then, and even now – though his actions did not convey his regard.

Nero pulled the sword from his back, offering it hilt first to the guardian.

“Will...will this do?” His voice trembled with suppressed emotion, not really ready to part with such a memento, but unwilling to surrender his memories of V.

The guardian took a hold of the blade, eyes flaring golden as he scanned both it and Nero. The silence that followed made Nero nervous, as he shifted from foot to foot under the calm blank gaze before him. Finally the glow disappeared, and the guardian nodded at Nero.

“This blade holds meaning for you; there are many memories buried within the steel. Though you have more meaningful things to offer, I did not say that you had to give the most meaningful thing of yours. I shall allow you to pass.”

Nero reached out a hand to run along the red blade of Red Queen, fingers stroking up the cold steel one last time. He was saddened to lose her, and the memories she held, but it would be worth it in the end. Turning away from the guardian, Nero stepped forwards through the gate, feeling the judgemental flames licking harmlessly against his skin. He didn't know what he expected when he entered the next area, but it was not this.

This...this was paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that drinking from the river Mnemosyne is meant to grant you the ability to be all knowing....but I don't think I could handle an all knowing Nero. He would probably be such a smug asshole about it....


	4. Chapter 4

Nero's eyes widened in shock. Surely this place did not belong in the realms of the Underworld, for this was paradise.

Sunlight streamed gently through the canopy of flowers and leaves, the soft trickle of water from the streams filling the air along with the chime of birdsong. The sweet aroma of flowers filled Nero's nose, the air fresh and crisp. The grass gave way beneath his boots as he stepped forwards, eyes darting to and fro.

As the walked further into Elysium, Nero could start to hear voices. He had not encountered any other people here, not since he had left the waiting room, and Nero wondered if these voices belonged to demons, or the restful souls that resided here. Continuing forwards, Nero finally stepped out onto what appeared to be a terrace – tables and chairs dotting the area, children running and playing as the adults sat and watched over them.

Nero could not believe his eyes. The people here all seemed so happy, and content; not at all what you would think of people who lived in the Underworld. But then again, perhaps Nero was being too narrow minded; the Underworld did not only contain the evil and bad souls, but those of all of the dead. So it must stand to reason that those who had lived good lives would be rewarded with paradise.

Nero stepped forwards once more, eyes scanning the area, looking for the gate to the next area, determined not to get side tracked this time. He didn't know how long he had been here already, but he didn't want to risk the demon losing interest in his game and taking V for his own. Right now there was still a chance to save V, but Nero knew that with every passing moment, that chance grew smaller and smaller. And if V was taken for good, Nero knew that he would never forgive his father.

Just as he passed the last table, a shocked gasp halted his progress. The sound of a long forgotten voice, calling out his name, had Nero turning with a look of hopeful disbelief upon his face.

“Mama?” Nero all but whispered, turning to face the young woman seated at the last table.

Shining blue eyes, nearly a match to his own, stared back at him with shock; the woman leaping from her seat to race to embrace her son. With trembling arms, Nero held his mother to his chest, burying his nose in her fragrant hair – poppies and lavender filling his nostrils for the first time in years. Tears shone in his eyes, happiness at being able to reunite with his mother filling his whole being.

Nero's mother held him tightly, unsure of how or why he was here, but not wanting to miss out on this opportunity to hold him in her arms once more. She knew that he was not dead, the shine of his soul shone brightly around him, proclaiming his status as living still, but she would not look a gift horse in the mouth, as they would say.

It was many minutes before the pair finally drew apart, Nero leading his mother back to her table, helping her into her seat before taking the one opposite of her. An appetising plate of biscuits appeared before Nero then, and in a moment of foolishness, he took one within his hand, raising it to his lips. Before a single crumb could enter into his mouth though, his mother interrupted him, causing him to lower the food back to the table. Nero didn't know it then, but she had saved him from being trapped here in the Underworld, as once you ate the food here you could not leave again. Thus he would have failed in his mission to save V.

His mother kept Nero there for hours, the sun neither moving further into the sky, nor setting, making it nigh impossible to tell just how long had passed in their repose. His mother invited Nero back to her dwelling, and he followed after her quietly. Nero sat at her small, cosy kitchen table, watching her flit around making tea and preparing a meal. Nero accepted her offer of shelter for a time – his previous exhaustion finally catching up to him once more – a sense of calm serenity falling over him, all thoughts of tasks and missions falling to the wayside. Although Nero sipped slowly at his tea, he turned down the meal in preference of sleep.

As he huddled beneath the warm covers, Nero couldn't help but think there was somewhere else that he should be, his thoughts fading rapidly as sleep laid claim to him. The next day did not dawn brightly, as the sun had never gone down, but Nero's internal clock woke him all the same. Bright sunlight streamed into the room, and he wandered out into the kitchen, once more finding his mother bustling about busily. Nero smiled softly at the sight; an ache in his chest. How he had missed this when she had died.

She sat Nero down at the table, placing a plate of food down before him, and watching with an odd look upon her face was he lifted it to his mouth. Nero's mother stared with unblinking eyes as the food drew closer to Nero's mouth, hope warring with dread at the thought of him taking that first bite. Part of her wished so fiercely that he would taste that first forbidden bite; be trapped here forever with her, and never have to be parted from him again; but another larger part hoped that he could resist the allure, and be allowed to continue living his life after his journey was completed.

Nero paused, food halfway to his mouth when she asked him about his life, placing it back down to answer her. It was only as Nero started to tell her about V, that he realised what he was doing, and Nero leapt to his feet in panic. Nero tried to work out just how long he had delayed here, panic filling him as he could not remember. Turning back to his mother with a look of anguish upon his face, she looked up at him with sad, but understanding eyes.

“Go Nero. He is waiting for you.”

“But...” Nero hesitated, unwilling to leave her again.

“I will be here for eternity, and I have kept you for much too long already.” She replied with a gentle smile. “But unless you wish for your lover to remain here also, you should find him before he is lost to you.”

Nero dropped to her side, holding her around her waist and burying his head in her lap like he had as a child, breathing in her familiar scent to remember and take with him. Pulling back slowly, and rising to his feet once again, Nero stepped back, ready to move forwards once more.

“I am so proud of you my son. You have grown so much, and become an honourable man.” She wiped tears from her eyes, watching as Nero turned away, leaving the house and jogging towards the exit of the area.

She knew what lay beyond; what awaited Nero next, and she could only pray that his heart and mind were as strong as his body. That he could withstand the next trails, and emerge victorious. With that wish in her heart, she faded back into her spiritual form, body fading back into a glowing orb of light. She had been surprised that Nero had been able to see them in their true forms, most of the living never seeing them for what they were, assuming that the glowing orbs were fairies or sprites; but Nero had seen them, had seen the children run and play, had seen her as she was.

She wondered then, how had death touched her son that he could see through the illusions surrounding them so easily? As only one who had known death could see them; so just how could Nero see? Or had it been a curse from the demon that had taken his lover? Had he hoped that Nero would wish to stay here and forget his task completely, leaving the other man in his clutches? If that were the case, she could only scoff; her son was no quitter, and he would complete his task no matter what stood in his way.

Nero jogged away from his mother, refusing to turn around one last time to look back at her; knowing that if he did, his decision to keep moving forwards would be tested. Each step Nero took, he felt a sense of urgency pushing him forwards faster, until he was all but sprinting towards the distant gate. He dearly hoped that he did not have to fight the guardian again, after all, he no longer had his sword, and as good as he was with a gun, Nero had not bought enough bullets to get through an entire fight whilst relying solely on Blue Rose.

By the time he finally reached the gate, Nero was tired and panting from exertion, silently berating himself for putting himself at such a large disadvantage like that. Fortunately for Nero, the guardian did not seem inclined to attack, instead watching him with cold, blank eyes – judging him. Finally pulling himself back together, Nero stood to his full height, gaze settling upon the stern visage before him.

“I request passage to the next circle please.” Nero asked; Dante having told him that even though he was in the Underworld, he would do best to mind his manners.

“Son of man, bringer of life. For what reason do you wish to traverse the land of the dead?” Although Nero could not see that blank gaze move, he felt as though he were being viewed from head to toe; his motives and determination being weighed.

“I wish to retrieve my lover from a demon that has taken him.” Nero wanted to speak more, to tell the guardian of how much V meant to him, and how devastated he would be if he failed here; but he had the feeling as though the guardian already knew, and so he held his tongue.

A few silent moments passed, the guardian shallowly dipping it's head in acknowledgement.

“You may pass,” Nero breathed out a sigh of relief. “However, first you must accomplish a task for me.”

Tension bled back into Nero's frame, the relief he had briefly felt moments before, disappearing. “What would you have me do?”

“To the west, there is a creature that lives in an abandoned temple. I wish for you to bring me a lock of it's hair.”

Nero stared at the guardian in shock. What?

“What?”

“If you leave now, perhaps you might catch up with the other human who ventured into this world.”

“But how am I meant to fight?” Nero questioned. “I no longer have a sword! And...”

“That is no concern of mine.” The guardian cut Nero off, cold eyes turning glacial. “You accomplish this task and you may pass. Fail and you shall remain here until you too die, and judgement shall be passed upon your soul.”

Nero's mouth snapped closed, unwilling to fight the guardian on this. Without another word, he turned towards the west, hurrying and hoping that he could catch up with this other person apparently on the same mission he himself was on. It took nearly an hour to catch up to the other man; his sandy blonde hair tousled by the wind, flopping into golden eyes, a half mocking smile upon his thin lips. Without a word they continued together, night falling before they reached the temple, both men warily watching the other as they prepared themselves to rest.

Nero slept lightly that night, each movement of the other man causing his eyes to fly open warily, not trusting him not to attack in his moment of defencelessness; and by the look of the dark circles beneath the others' eyes, Nero would assume the same could be said of him too.

It was mid morning when they reached the temple, and the other man finally took note of the fact that Nero carried no sword. Cursing loudly when he was told that Nero traded it for passage into this circle, he eventually growled at Nero to keep behind him, backing him up with gunfire when needed.

They crept into the temple. weapons held at the ready, each man on high alert as they crept through the eerie halls. Statues and pillars made of stone decorated the rooms, ancient vases and riches lay scattered carelessly across the ground. Nero stepped carefully, knowing that one false move could mean the death of both men; the other man treading carefully also.

The sound of scales sliding upon stone drew their attention, bodies tensed as their eyes darted frantically around. Out of the corner of his eye, Nero caught sight of the tip of a huge scaled tail slithering out of view, a choked gasp sticking in his throat.

“I er, don't know about you,” Nero whispered to his companion. “But I was under the impression that snakes did not have hair....”

His companion paled, face turning ashen, before he turned and shouted out for Nero close his eyes; grabbing a hold of his hand as he tugged them hastily towards the entrance. The sound of dozens of hisses, accompanied by the slithering of scales filled their ears, terror pumping through their veins.

Nero raised his gun, aiming blindly towards the sounds, and fired off two shots. A shout of anger followed by angry hissing let him know that he had hit his mark, and the sudden rush of air let them know that the beast now stood before them. Nero kept his eyes tightly clenched, fearing what he might see if he were to open his eyes; the hand clutching his own, trembling within his grasp. A soft whimper sounded to Nero's left, a gentle feminine coo accompanying it.

Nero felt the other man tug at his hold, releasing the others' hand and gasping a hold of his shirt instead. Nero cracked open his eyes, making sure to keep them aimed towards the ground, and nearly shouted out in alarm as his companion started turning to stone. His screams of terror filled the hall before they were abruptly cut off, the echoes bouncing the sound back a hundred times over.

Hissing snakes, keeping your eyes closed, and turning to stone? Shit. Nero knew what, or more like who, he was dealing with now – Medusa.

And as much as he wanted to pass that gate, Nero wasn't quite sure just how he was going to manage to accomplish his task without a weapon. Nero felt a brief glimmer of guilt rise up within himself at the thought of killing the woman, but he doubted that she would willingly offer up a lock of her hair to him to pass.

And....Nero had heard stories. Stories passed down from hunter to hunter, regarding Medusa. He had learnt that far from the oft times sympathetic and romanticised version of events that painted Medusa as a victim, the woman herself had delighted in adding to her collection of statues, tearing other more unfortunate souls apart in order to feed her snakes. His father and Dante had regaled him with a tale of fighting off one of her offspring once upon a time, and Nero had wanted to know then, or now, just how she had managed to reproduce. But, here and now....Nero would have to face her on his own, somehow.

All he knew now though, was that he had a chance to rid the world of her manipulative ways, and to save others from falling victim to her tricks.

Nero crept through the temple, searching for a weapon that had not been turned to stone along with it's wielder, keeping his eyes and ears both open for any signs of Medusa's return. He eventually stumbled across what seemed to be the treasury, piles of gold and jewels filled the area; but what caught Nero's eye, was a very familiar looking sword.

Yamato.

His father's sword was here; though Nero had seen the other man wield it to open the portal here, though it seemed only fitting that the blade had abandoned him, and that Nero himself should be the wielder of the blade now. Stepping forwards cautiously, Nero grasped onto the black and white wrapped hilt, drawing the blade from her dark sheath. The metal sung as she finally slipped free, the dim light reflecting off of the etched blade. Nero slipped her back into the sheath, pulling both from it's place buried amongst the gold, strapping it to his back.


	5. Chapter 5

Creeping through the ruined temple, Nero kept his eyes lowered and strained his ears, searching for the tell tale sound of scales upon stone. He tugged restlessly at the iron gloves he had found, needing something to protect his hands from the snakes, still not knowing if they were poisonous and not really wanting to find out the hard way. His plan was simple – ambush Medusa, and blindfold her so that she could not turn him to stone, then somehow sweet talk her into letting him cut off one of her hair snakes and letting him leave, all in return for not killing her.

Yeah, Nero wasn't too sure of his plan. But it was the best that he could come up with on such short notice, and really, V had always been the brains of the pair.

The slither of scales reached Nero's ears then, and he turned, managing to catch sight of the tip of her tail as she slid around a corner, crooning to Nero to come out.

“Little mortal, come out to play.” Several hissing laughs fell from her painted lips. “I love to play with all of the pretty toys that come into my home.”

Nero shuddered at her words, wondering just what it was that had turned her against mankind, and disgust filled him.

On nearly silent feet, Nero followed her, using the reflections off of treasure and abandoned weapons to try to discern her position. He could feel his heart stutter to a halt when he could not find her, dread beginning to pool within his belly. Nero slammed his eyes closed, rolling out of the way as the sounds of hissing started up from behind him again. He could feel the cool, leathery scales slither across his arm, sending shudders throughout his body.

Through slitted eyes, Nero tracked Medusa's movements, pulling Yamato free to fend off her the attacks she sent; both claws and snakes alike. Slamming the blade down through her tail, and trying to push aside the feeling of terror that rose up within himself, Nero grabbed a hold of the ribbon attached to the Yamato and used it to blindfold Medusa. He forced her body to the ground, pinning her hands beneath her own weight – knees digging into her shoulders to keep her down – the feeling of dozens of snake fangs digging into his armour terrifying.

“I will strip the flesh from your bones!” Medusa shrieked. “I will feed you to my snakes and trap your soul for eternity, where it shall never know rest!”

Nero tuned out her shrieks, knowing that it was now or never that he had to end this. Just one small slip up and he could end up being turned to stone. And that would be the best outcome at this point.

With one hand he kept her neck pinned to the ground, his arm straining as Medusa writhed against him, and with the other, he withdrew the dagger at his hip. With a quick and decisive flick of his wrist, several snake tendrils fell, writhing angrily upon the ground before falling still.

Managing to pocket a couple of the snakes quickly, Nero hadn't even realised that Medusa had stopped resisting him, and it was only the sound of her inconsolable keening that drew him back to the present.

“My babies! What have you done?” She cried out, neck stretching towards where the snakes had fallen. “How could you kill them? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!”

Her shriek pierced Nero's brain, pain exploding behind his eyes and he went tumbling off of her back. Although he was expecting to be attacked immediately, Nero was surprised when instead, Medusa slithered her way over to the dead strands of snake hair, tearing the ribbon from her eyes, and cradling them to her chest.

“My babies....my children. Mama is here for you....Don't worry now....” Medusa crooned softly to the dead snakes.

Nero could feel guilt well up within him, but self preservation won out in the end. Pulling himself to his feet quickly, Nero grabbed the Yamato, yanking the blade free from her tail, and unfortunately reminding her that he was here – and the cause of the death of her babies.

“You!” She hissed.

But Nero was already running for the exit. He could hear her shrieks of fury from behind him, pushing himself to run faster, lest she catch him. Nero vaulted over broken pillars, mentally apologising to all of the stone warriors he passed, knocking their statues over in hopes that it would slow Medusa down. He could tell that he was still losing ground, could almost feel the rake of her claws across his spine as he ran. Nero's eyes darted around, trying desperately to find an advantage for himself, spying a few stalactite handing from the celling. Firing off a few rapid shots towards them, Nero sobbed a thankful prayer, as they came tumbling down.

The scream of pain and fury that he could hear, letting Nero know that he had won himself some more time. Cool, fresh air finally hit Nero's nose, and that meant that the entrance had to be close. His lungs burned and his legs ached, but Nero couldn't stop now, not when he was so close to making it out of this monster's den.

Nero skidded to a halt as blessed sunlight fell upon his face, body trembling with exertion. Turning back towards the ruined temple, Nero knew that he couldn't let another be lured within it's confines, could not allow another to be tricked into entering, only to lose their life when they were unprepared for the monster waiting within.

So he drew the Yamato, slashing the sword through the air several times, and watching in mute satisfaction as the front of the temple collapsed, sealing the entrance and barring others from venturing inside. Using a little of his knowledge from his hunting days, Nero sealed the entrance also, and warded it against entry.

Task completed, Nero collapsed upon the ground, adrenaline leaving him in a rush, leaving him weak and dizzy. But still, Nero could not rest. Not yet anyway. He had a lover to rescue, and a guardian to deliver snake hair to.

Nero arrived before the guardian, tired and grumpy. He threw the dead snakes at the being, watching as it caught them before they could land upon it's person; examining them to make sure they were real.

Nero scoffed. Of course they were real, the guardian had asked for the hair of the beast after all. And if Nero had not seen the beast, he would not have returned with snakes, but fur instead. It seemed to take forever before Nero was finally granted passage through the gate, and he glared balefully at the guardian until he could no longer see it.

Heat poured over Nero as he took in the next area, looking much more like he had expected the Underworld to look like. Flaming rivers of lava flowed between red hot platforms made of molten rock, geysers of lava erupting frequently. Bat like creatures flew through the air, the fire that surrounded them seeming to do no harm to them, as they passed harmlessly through the lava.

Nero scanned the area again, unable to find where the gate out was, and cursing loudly as he finally located it. Twenty meters up a cliff, and not a single way to climb his way up there. In the end, Nero attached his grappling hook to his arm, hoping against hope that he would be able to scale the cliff face.

Taking a few steps back, and sending prayers to all of the deities that he could think of, Nero ran forwards and leapt for the first platform. He stumbled upon the landing, falling to his knee and cursing as the heat burnt through his pants and shoes. It took only a moment for Nero to realise that the longer he stood upon the platform, the further it appeared to be sinking into the lava, flames licking at the edges. Not wasting another moment, he raced forwards, leaping quickly and changing his course as needed to avoid the sprays of lava.

The flaming bats seemed to be keeping an eye on him, and Nero could only hope that they did not try to attack him whilst he was jumping, as he was not particularly looking forward to taking a dip in the lava.

Sweat poured off of Nero by the time that he arrived at the base of the cliff, his clothes sticking to his skin, and the soles of his shoes had started to melt. He sipped at the lukewarm water he was still carrying, pulling a face at the taste, but reminding himself that it was better than nothing. Unwilling to linger for longer that he had to, Nero shot his grappling hook towards the wall, tugging at the rope when it latched on. Slowly pulling himself up the cliff and reeling in the left over rope, Nero made his slow way up, the process of shoot, climb, shoot, being repeated over and over.

It was about the time that Nero was halfway up that the first bat decided to attack. The high pitched shriek it made, alerting Nero to it's presence, though he was stuck halfway up the cliff with nowhere to go. Unsteadily tugging the Yamato from it's sheath, Nero swung towards the bat wildly, watching in amazement as the flames temporarily seemed to go out.

That amazement was tempered greatly as he realised that he had been pulled off the wall, and he was now free falling ten or so meters towards lava. In desperation, Nero shot out his hook, hoping to hit the wall and pull himself to the platform before the cliff, but instead managed to hook onto one of the bats. The abrupt tug slowed Nero's fall, but also caused the bat to start falling also, wings flapping furiously at it tried to keep them both afloat.

Detaching his hook from the quickly falling bat, Nero shot again at a higher bat, pulling himself along the line and further back towards the cliff once more. Several times Nero found himself plunging back towards the lava, arms and legs wind-milling wildly as he tried to grasp onto something else.

Finally he made it close enough to the cliff face to shoot a hook towards it, the grapple landing only a few metres shy of the top. Reeling himself up the wire, Nero grasped a hold of the edge, pulling himself tiredly over the edge. Looking around with blurry eyes, Nero was thankful to note that there wasn't a guardian standing guard at the gate waiting to demand he pass yet another test to be allowed to pass.

Stumbling back to his feet, Nero dragged himself through the gate. Light surrounding him then, and by the time he managed to blink the stars from his eyes, Nero's breath caught in his throat.

The demon he had been chasing all this time, sat there, waiting for him; V knelt, collared and head lowered, at his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Nero stumbled forwards, V's name upon his lips, hand reaching out towards his lover. V didn't raise his head though, from where it was lowered to the ground, and it was then that Nero stumbled to a halt and finally took in the other man properly.

V knelt upon the hard ground beside the chair the demon was sat upon, almost like a favoured pet – the demon's clawed hand even combing mockingly through his dark locks – a wide black collar of leather and metal, tightened firmly around his slender, marked throat. V wore no shirt, as he had been ready for bed when Vergil had attacked him, and his lithe chest was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, even as his body seemed to be wracked with shivers.

It was very obvious, that V was not well.

Nero didn't know if it was a deliberate move on the demon's part, of if he was just so out of touch with humanity and the living, that he did not know how to keep a human alive and well. Regardless, Nero was going to take V home with him. He had passed through all of the gates and the guardian's tasks, and now he wanted his lover back.

“V, baby come on. I've come to get you, and we can go home now.”

Nero held out his hand towards V, fine tremors running through him as he did so. He stared hard at V, willing the other man to look up at him, to rise to his feet and get away from that possessively placed hand. Nero wanted to rip that collar from V's throat, and hurl it towards the demon, wanted to spit at his feet and curse him into the next life. But he did none of that; instead he waited, hand outstretched for V.

Nero watched as the demon started murmuring something softly to V, watched as his lover tilted his head towards the other, leaning into the touches as he did so. He frowned in hurt confusion as V accepted the hand caressing his face with a soft smile curving his lips. V rose gracefully from the ground, the tremors that shook his frame, hindering his movements slightly. He stepped forwards then, towards Nero, turning to look back over his shoulder at the demon watching him with amused eyes. Nero watched as the demon nodded at V to continue, and V turned back towards him, stepping closer.

Nero wanted to know what that had been about, wanted to know why V didn't seem to be as happy and excited to see him, as Nero was to see V. He wanted to run to V and take the other man in his arms, wanted to holding him tightly and promise him that he would never let him go. But his feet seemed to be frozen in place, and so he had to wait for V to make his slow and stead way towards him.

“Nero.” V's melodic voice washed over Nero, relief filling his body as finally the chains holding him still broke, and he leapt forwards to envelope V within his embrace.

“V.” Nero sobbed, tucking his face into V's neck and hiding his face. “V, baby. I missed you so much. I've fought so hard to make it here to rescue you.”

V stood calmly within Nero's hold, making no move to embrace the sobbing man in return.

“You shouldn't have bothered.”

Nero's sobs ceased abruptly, pulling away from his lover with a look of hurt and confusion painted across his face.

“W-what?”

V couldn't have just said that, he hadn't had he? It was all just the stress of the journey finally getting to him.

“You shouldn't have bothered to come for me.” V repeated, voice ringing oddly in the silence surrounding them.

The seated demon watched this unfold before him, chin rested eagerly upon his fist as he watched the confusion spread across Nero's face. Yes, this was entertaining. He had known that they would be fun to torment, and he had been correct. As amusing as it had been to watch Nero blunder his way through the other circles of the Underworld, this was by far the most entertaining part.

“V? V....surely you don't mean that do you?” Nero scanned V's blank face for a hint that he didn't mean his words, that he had be joking – though if so it was in poor taste – but Nero found nothing but clouded, green eyes observing him coldly.

Wait...clouded? V's eyes weren't clouded. They were bright and clear and beautiful.

The thought had barely formed within his mind, before his instincts screamed at him to _move_, and Nero leapt back, a sword sweeping through the air where he had stood just moments before, shocking him.

“What the fuck V?” Nero cursed, looking up at his lover. What he saw though, made his blood run cold.

V stood before him, with a mocking smile painted across his face. The sword in his hand was Nero's very own Red Queen, V's hand stroking tauntingly along the flaming blade. Instead of burning him however, the flames seemed to curl around V's arm, caressing his skin harmlessly. Nero wondered just how the hell V had ended up with the blade, as he had sacrificed it to a gate guardian. Was....was everything that Nero had experienced just a test? Had this demon being playing with him all along, just to mock him as he reached what he had thought to be the end?

V didn't respond verbally to Nero however, launching himself towards the confused and panicked man, and swinging the sword at him with unnatural strength. The sound of grating laughter filled Nero's ears, as the demon chortled at the scene before him. He grit his teeth as he dodged out of the way of another strike, having not unsheathed his own sword, not wanting to hurt V.

“You didn't think I would just let you take him back now did you?” Nero ground his teeth together as the mocking words reached him. “Where would the fun be in that?”

V tilted his head slightly at the demon's words, his mouth tilting up slightly at the corners; and Nero's heart lurched. That was the smile that V used to show only to him – that little secret smile, that was his and his alone. The sight of that smile being directed at someone else now, at that demon, made Nero's blood boil and he vowed to end this fight, and bring V back to his senses.

Finally Nero drew Yamato from her sheath, the sword vibrating in his hands as he took up a defensive position. He met V's next strikes with deflections, turning the blazing blade away from himself, and trying to push V back without harming him. This only worked for so long though, and eventually Nero accidentally sliced a shallow cut across V's bicep.

The lithe man looked down at the thin line of red upon his arm, blood already starting to ooze slightly from the cut, and then turned back towards Nero with a snarl of rage upon his face. Nero swore as V came at him with a flurry of blows, feeling himself losing ground as he tried to block and parry all of the strikes aimed towards him. Nero was normally quite an accomplished swordsman, but the combination of an unfamiliar sword – a katana handled very differently than a greatsword – and the exhaustion he had been fighting for the last few days, was putting him at a serious disadvantage.

Oh and V's demoniacally enhanced strength too. Couldn't forget that little detail.

Nero sweated as they ended up with their swords locked together, V pressing his entire weight down against him, and his arms had started trembling with the effort to keep the blades from taking his head from his shoulders. His knees gave way under the pressure, the steel of their blades creeping closer to Nero at the movement, and in a moment of insanity, Nero pushed the Yamato to the side, breaking the lock and rolling away from V.

Nero felt the cold rush of air as Red Queen cut through the air behind him, feeling the material of his coat tear as it was caught on the blade, sweat running down his neck at just how close that was.

V withdrew slightly then, turning slightly to look at the demon watching their fight, hoping perhaps for praise.

“Well done Pet,” the demon chuckled darkly. “But it's time to stop playing around now.”

Nero's blood ran cold.

“Be a dear and finish him off now.”

V nodded with a small smile tilting his lips, turning back towards Nero with a determined look upon his face. He lifted Red Queen in his hands, blade pointed outwards, and started running towards Nero.

Nero barely had time to bring his sword back up, before the deadly swing was already heading towards him. He swore as he felt his hold on Yamato loosen, the sweat on his hands causing the hilt to slide from his hands, leaving him weapon-less. He watched with widened eyes as V stalked forwards, sword held loosely within his hold, smirk painted across his face. He saw how V lifted his blade high in the air, and he knew that this was it, he had failed and V would now be trapped in the Underworld as this demon's plaything forever.

Nero saw the blade falling, could feel the rush of air as it approached for that last slash – and then watched as it halted mid-swing, V's eyes opening wide in shock, blood spilling from between his lips as he coughed in surprise, sword falling from suddenly limp hands. Nero looked down then, horror filling him as he saw the dagger that V had given him, buried to the hilt within V's stomach; blood pouring from the wound.

With a cry, Nero stumbled back, accidentally wrenching the dagger from V's body, dropping the tainted blade. He jumped forwards again as V stumbled, hands reaching out for the man, as he fell to his knees. Nero lowered V the rest of the way to the ground, lying him on his back, whilst frantically pressing against the wound. He searched with wild eyes for his bag, with it's meagre first aid supplies – surely not enough to staunch such a wound – but it was thrown far from where he was crouched, and he dared not leave V's side.

Clear green eyes stared up at Nero then, pain obvious to see in the unclouded eyes, and Nero sobbed anew. Whatever spell or enchantment that V had been under, the demon had lifted it, just to leave V writhing in pain.

“N...Nero?” V whispered, bloodied lips parted in wonder. “You...you c..cam..e for...m.mmee.”

“Yeah V. I'll always come for you.” Nero tried to offer a cocky smirk at his lover, but it soon faded into a look of sorrow. “I'm so sorry V, I....I didn't mean to do this to you. It just....I just....I...”

Nero's voice trailed off as he noticed that V's eyes had started to drift closed, his breath stuttering in his chest. He leant forwards, holding V tightly within his arms, as he shuddered once, twice, and then fell still. Nero screamed as V fell limp within his hold, his heart shattering as his world fell apart. His sobs of despair filled the air, filling the demon with endless amounts of amusement.

He didn't know how long he sat there, holding V tightly to his chest, before Nero pulled back slightly, running a trembling thumb along V's cheek softly, leaving one last kiss upon his crimson lips. He then laid his lover on the ground before him, rising to his feet unsteadily, and turning to face the gloating demon.

Nero called Red Queen to his hand, holding out his other for the Yamato, and threw himself towards the demon. He was not quite used to duel wielding two swords, much more familiar with a sword and gun combination, but that would not hold Nero back now – he would not let it. Not when it could mean the difference between avenging V, or joining his lover in the afterlife himself.

Before he could strike however, a barrier sprung up before him, causing Nero to slam into it with the full force of his momentum. Three women appeared before him then, eyes covered by cloth, but seeming to be observing him keenly regardless. Threads appeared and disappeared within their hands seemingly at random, a pair of scissors flashing dangerously as they passed the tool between themselves, never once looking away from Nero.

“A terrible mistake has occurred here,” one woman tutted disapprovingly, head tilting towards the demon. “Fate has been steered off course, and a choice now needs to be made.”

A badly frayed thread appeared in another of their hands, the rest of the threads disappearing, and somehow Nero knew. Knew that they held V's thread within their hands, and knew that if they were to try to cut it, he would stop them. It did not matter to him that he could not triumph over fate, nor the Fates themselves, Nero would not let V go if there were even the smallest chance that he could save him.

“That human was mine to do with as I please, I was given it as a sacrifice.” The demon tried to argue. His mouth soon clamped closed, as yet another thread appeared within the Fates hands, glowing an eerie demonic red – his own thread – and the implied threat was not lost on him.

“Your first choice is this – let the human die here, we shall cut his thread and he shall pass on to Elysium to spend the rest of time among those who have lived good lives.”

Nero was shaking his head before they even finished speaking. Although he was sure that V definitely deserved to go to the paradise that he had seen, he didn't want to lose him, not yet. Not ever.

The Fates nodded at Nero's decision.

“You can battle this demon for his soul, and hope that you can keep it intact until you reach your way home, though you will also have to burden of his body to bear also.”

Nero contemplated that option, wanting revenge against the demon, but knowing ultimately that all of this hadn't actually started with the demon. But Nero also wasn't sure just how likely it was for him to be able to defeat the demon, not here in the Underworld, where the demon would be at full strength, unlike himself who had starved himself and was currently running only on anger and despair.

“Thirdly, we can separate his body and soul. Send his physical form back to the human world for you to bury...or to bring back to life. His soul shall follow behind you on your journey back to the human world, but if you should look back, then his soul will disappear and will not be given an afterlife.”

“And the demon?” Nero questioned, warily.

“He shall be dealt with according to our laws, as he would be no matter what choice you made. Even if he were to defeat you, he would not go unpunished in the end.”

“If...if I were to chose the last option, would V's soul die if it were attacked or something happened it it?”

“No. The only harm that could come to him, would be if you were to turn back to look for him.”

“Then I chose option three.”

“So be it.” The fates banished V's life thread, magic glowing within their hands and spreading over V's body. Nero watched as smoke seemed to pour from V, coalescing into a human shape, his physical form disappearing.

He turned when he heard the screams of the demon, watching in satisfaction as he melted into the ground, fiery chains wrapped around his body, scorching him and dragging him into the burning pits below the surface – the place where you were sent to be punished; tortured for the rest of existence.

“Go now, descendant of Sparda, your journey has yet to end.”

Nero nodded at them thankfully, closing his eyes as they faded from view, and taking a deep breath to remind himself not to search for V. Instead, Nero gathered his bloodied dagger, re-sheathing it at his hip; not wanting to, but remembering he had promised it to Charon, and recollecting his bag.

The trip back was long and arduous, but finally the end was in sight. Nero stepped from Charon's boat, watching as a portal opened before them, and Nero could see both his father and Dante standing there waiting for them. With a shout of happiness, Nero turned to V with an exclamation of joy upon his lips.

“Look V! We made it!”

V's soul image wavered before Nero's eyes, and he realised his mistake. He screamed, hearing the echoes of his father and uncle, as V's soul shattered into tiny shards of light, brushing warmly against Nero, before fading away into nothing. Nero fell to his knees once more, not even feeling when Dante pulled him into his arms, dragging them all from the Underworld. All but V.

Nero felt numb. He had been so close. So close, but he had failed. And now V was gone forever.


	7. Chapter 7

_They were almost there, Nero could see the portal back to the human world before them, not even a hundred meters ahead. He could see the shadowy outlines of both his father and Dante waiting there to welcome them home, and joy filled Nero._

“_We made it V!” Nero exclaimed turning towards his lover, only to scream a moment later as V's soul image shattered like ash, disappearing before his eyes._

Nero woke with a scream of V's name, eyes squeezed tightly closed, and heart pounding crazily within his chest. He reached out trembling hands towards the familiar warmth of V's body beside him, but as was the norm since the incident, nothing but cold sheets met his hands. A sob tore itself from his throat, and he curled up around V's pillow, despair filling him further when he realised that V's scent was fading from the material.

Vergil and Dante both flew into his room then, the older men becoming used to this nightly ritual of Nero's nightmares now. There had not been a single night where Nero had not dreamt of that moment where he had forgotten himself and turned back to look at V – where he had doomed V to nothingness, never to be born again, nor given an afterlife. Just...eternal emptiness.

Vergil tried to pull Nero into his arms to hold him, but once realising who held him, Nero struggled against the hold fiercely. Dante gently pushed Vergil aside, taking his place as Nero fell into his arms with stifled sobs.

Vergil's face twisted in regret, as yet again his son pushed him away. He knew that Nero blamed him for the loss of his lover, and although ultimately it had been Nero's mistake that had cost V his life, it had been Vergil that had put them into that situation to begin with. He had watched as day by day Nero pulled away from him further; the distance that had once been diminishing between them after his abandonment, growing once more.

Nero would not accept comfort from Vergil, would barely even acknowledge his very existence on a good day; and on a bad day, he would send venomous looks towards him whenever he was foolish enough to cross paths with Nero.

Dante had been devastated by the loss of V also; the other man having spent many hours getting to know the quiet man, and knowing that it was to save his life that V had been sacrificed..... he too was filled with guilt, and he pulled away from Vergil; not knowing how to cope with the knowledge that it was because of him that things had happened.

Together, Nero and Dante would seek comfort from the other, Vergil being left out in the cold. Nero had moved from the family home a few months after the incident, and Dante had found himself drifting after his nephew. Vergil had not followed them, knowing that he would not be welcomed, and in the end, he had died alone and without knowing either of their fates.

Nero had spent years trying to overcome his nightmares; V haunting his every dream, sometimes crying out for Nero, others blaming Nero for killing him. He grew gaunt with tiredness and stress, dark shadows lay like bruises beneath his eyes, and any spare fat melted from his bones.

It had not surprised Dante in all honesty, when he had come for a visit, only to find the still form of Nero, lying upon his bed with tear stains upon his face. In his hands Nero clutched at one of V's most cherished possessions – an antique book of poetry that Nero had gifted to him. If Dante had expected Nero to go with a smile upon his face, he was sorely mistaken, for Nero knew that V did not await him in the afterlife.

Instead, there was a look of utter sadness painted across his gaunt face, and Dante knew that it was for him that Nero felt. He had not wished to leave his uncle on his own, but the very act of being was too much for him without V by his side.

Dante had buried his nephew in a quiet ceremony, beside where they had laid V's body to rest. Although they could not meet again, at least their physical forms would be close, and that would have to do.

Nero woke from yet another dream of a man that he was sure he had never met before, but somehow he felt that he knew. He turned towards his phone as it lit up, a new message coming in from his father begging him to contact him again. Nero had never known why, but he had never gotten along with the older man – a feeling of anger and resentment always underlining their interactions.

His friend and house mate, Credo, looked up as Nero exited his room, quickly taking not of his strained expression and the tired droop of his eyes.

“Another dream?” He questioned carefully. He had to tread lightly on occasion, Nero having been known to break down for seemingly no reason at all when questioned regarding his dreams.

Nero nodded sadly, wishing to know why had kept having these dreams.

He dreamt of finding the perfect lover in a man he knew he had never before seen; of their life together. He dreamt of demons and the Underworld – surely nothing but a myth – and fighting for the other man's soul. But the worst of the dreams was when the man had shattered before his eyes, the words of three women echoing in his ears about not turning back or his lover would cease to be.

“Yeah, the one where he fades away to nothing.”

Credo frowned at Nero, knowing the dream he was talking about, and knowing that was the worst of the lot. He knew that Nero had suffered from these dreams, but lately they had been coming more and more often, and he was starting to get worried.

“Maybe...maybe you should go talk to someone about these dreams Nero.” Credo suggested hesitantly.

“What, like a shrink?” Nero snorted derisively.

“No, not necessarily. I was thinking more of an alternate method.” Nero looked at Credo with an enquiring look upon his tired face. “A new shop just opened up in the market district. I've heard that they are quite skilled in deciphering dreams and being able to tell you about potential past lives that you may have lived.”

Credo could see that Nero wasn't convinced, and tried one last time. “It couldn't hurt could it? You might finally be able to get some answers.”

Nero decided to visit the shop the next day, not telling anyone that he was going, just in case it turned out to be mumbo jumbo that did nothing for him. When he entered the shop, Nero paused. The feeling that he got as he walked in – that intensified as he caught sight of the three women sitting behind a table before him – sent shivers down his spine.

“Welcome, child of Sparda. We have been expecting you.”

“Yes, we have. For many years in fact.”

Nero shuddered as they spoke, wondering just how they had known his last name; and speculating on where they had learnt the trick to make those threads appear and disappear within their hands. Though he felt that the effort of learning was well worth it, as it was an awesome trick and he was impressed.

“Do you wish to know about your past?”

“Your present?”

“Or your future?”

It was odd how they spoke individually, but still seemingly as one, and Nero hesitated in indecision, wondering if this was even worth it. But...he was here already anyway, so may as well give it a try. Maybe Credo would leave him alone after this if he did.

“I've been having these dreams...” He began, before being interrupted.

“The past then.” One of the women nodded towards the seat before her, and Nero shuffled nervously towards it. “Tell me child, of what do you dream?”

Nero explained his dreams, of how they kept occurring, and the feeling that the person within them meant something to him, even though he had never before met them. Although saying it aloud make it all sound a bit silly to Nero, never once did the women before him mock him. Instead their faces fell into looks of contemplation, seriousness painted across their features.

“You have been dreaming of past lives.” The woman explained gently. “You have lived many between now and when this event happened, but the wound is still fresh enough to impact you to this day.”

“The antagonism you feel towards your father is likely a side effect of this event also.” The woman beside her spoke up.

“And if you do not find peace in this life, it will continue to haunt your every life hereafter.”

Nero frowned, not quite sure if he believed what the women were saying, but hoping that he might be able to solve this issue anyway.

“What can I do to find peace then?” Nero questioned.

“A soul can never know rest if it has lost it's other half....”

“So you must simply find the holder of the other half of your soul.” They spoke matter of factly. Like the conclusion was foregone – done and dusted and everything would be fine. Except...

“Didn't the man in my dreams lose his soul though? Wasn't he doomed to endless nothingness and to never return? How can I find the man who is my other half, if he does not exist?”

“Worry not child, for you have suffered long enough. Your mistakes have been paid for over and over, and it is now time for wrongs to be put right.”

“I...I don't know what that means.” Nero stated, confused as the women stood from their table and ushered him towards the door. “He-hey wait!”

But the door was closed firmly behind him and locked, leaving him standing outside the shop. Looking up, Nero gasped in surprise as it now appeared to be an abandoned and burnt out store front, not a single hint to the odd place that he had been in previously.

His confusion regarding the shop intensified, as when Nero mentioned having visited to Credo, he was met with nothing but a blank stare and questioningly raised brow.

The dreams did not stop coming, though they seemed to have changed slightly, seeming to hold a message within them. One that Nero could not hope to understand. Instead, he ignored them as best he could, hoping to be able to pass this final year of college and finally be able to help is uncle in his business.

Tiredness pulled at Nero's eyelids, tugging them closed as he sat waiting for his lecturer to arrive, when a sudden feeling of excitement zinged through his veins. Nero sat up in surprise, scanning the room in confusion, wondering what had caused the sensation.

Time seemed to slow down as the classroom door opened, a new student stepping through the doorway, and into the mostly empty room. Black, wavy hair that brushed slim shoulders caught Nero's eyes; but the thing that made him stare was the shocked green eyes that stared straight into his own disbelieving blue.

Memories slammed into Nero then, every moment from his past rushing into his mind in a flood of joy and fear, happiness and despair; all of those long lives where he had lived without this man – without the other half of his soul. A single name fell from Nero's lips, even as he rose from his seat, pulled towards his other half – lost no longer.

“V....”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Comments and con-crit are most welcome :)


End file.
